


Third Time Isn't The Charm

by squealingpeanut



Category: Downton Abbey, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Useless Lesbians, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squealingpeanut/pseuds/squealingpeanut
Summary: two times Baxter listened to Polly and one time she didn't,, and i oop.
Relationships: Phyllis Baxter/Polly Gray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Third Time Isn't The Charm

1.

Baxter looked up as Polly let out a noise of frustration “fucking zipper” she mumbled under her breath, arm stretched far behind her. She turned with a huff “Unzip me?” she asked, giving Baxter a pleading look.

“Of course Milady, it’s my job” Baxter made her way behind her, immediately spotting the thread that was jamming the zipper

“Christ…” Polly drawled “You know how I feel about _that”_ Shesighed “Tommy is the one that says this is your job, not me.” She lit a cigarette as Baxter fidgeted with the back of her dress “I’m not entitled to this, to any of this” she took a long drag, pointing at her surroundings

“You’re one of the richest families in the country, you’re entitled to all of this and so much more, Milady….” she bit down on her lip “there…” Baxter freed the zipper and began to slowly tug it downwards.

Polly relaxed a bit “fuck… that was on tighter than a corset” she blew out a trail of smoke “thank you, Baxter”

“Mhm…” Baxter hummed in response, eyes scanning Polly’s now exposed back, heat rose in her cheeks as she realized her mistress had discarded the undergarments she had picked out that morning. She wondered what else Polly had discarded underneath the slim red dress. Her fingers itched to touch the smooth skin, to feel the grooves of her shoulder blades, of her spine. She finished with the zipper but didn’t step away, she couldn’t. Her eyes were hungrily taking in the expanse of bare skin before her. Her fists balled at her side, nails digging into the soft skin of her palm.

Polly turned, surprised to be met with hungry dark eyes, it made her breath catch in her throat “Baxter?”

“S-sorry” her eyes looked past Polly “is there anything else you need, Milady?” her jaw clenched as she tried to stifle down the feeling of embarrassment. she’d been caught looking, staring, devouring.

Polly tried to read the other woman’s face, but Baxter wouldn’t meet her gaze. She put her cigarette out in a nearby ashtray and sighed “no, that’ll be all” she cleared her throat “thank you, you can go” she flashed a soft smile

“Goodnight” Baxter dipped her head, rushing out of the room.

2.

“Baxter,” Polly called out, sitting up in her bath, the water beginning to cool “my towel”

The door to the master bathroom slowly opened and Baxter poked her head inside, a white towel in hand “Here, Milady” her voice was low, eyes glued to the floor, her cheeks gaining a pink hue “Tonight’s dress is laid out on the bed, the black lace one, as you requested” her fingers flexed at her sides.

Polly stood, wrapping the soft material around her body and humming softly. Her eyes settled on Baxter, who still hadn’t looked up at her. Her lips quirked into a smile as she observed the other woman’s sheepish behavior. She had only recently noticed how careful Baxter had begun to act as if she was afraid to do something she desperately wanted to. She was holding something back. Words, perhaps, actions.

Her touch never lingered longer than it had to, her eyes never looked where they weren’t supposed to, she hesitated in everything she did. Polly knew why she was being this way- or at least she hoped she knew. In a wave of confidence, she stepped out of the tub and called for Baxter’s attention.

Her eyes snapped up, meeting Polly’s dark ones “Milady?”

“You know, you can look.” Polly gripped her towel, caressing the material before letting it drop.

Baxter held her breath, not daring to avert her eyes. Her mouth opened to speak but clamped shut when Polly took a step closer “I said, you can look” her voice was softer now.

“I-I- milady I-" She stuttered, heart hammering in her chest. Slowly, her eyes traveled down the nape of her neck, her shoulders and collarbones. She gulped, looking back up at Polly before her eyes continued the tantalizing journey down the rest of Polly’s body.

She watched as Baxter’s eyes took in every inch of her, her pupils dilating and her fingers twitching.

Polly couldn’t help the smug smile that crossed her face as Baxter licked her lip before biting down on it.

“You can touch” her voice was sultry now.

At this, Baxter looked up again, a look of disbelief on her face. She hardly had enough time to react before Polly was reaching down for her hand and guiding it up her chest.

Baxter let out a quivering breath “Mil-" 

“Polly.” she corrected

“Polly.” Baxter breathed

3.

Polly sat in front of her vanity, looking tiredly into the mirror. She’d just come up from the small gathering - _still_ \- going on a floor below. Michael was having a work party and she had opted to help host, but now she was tired… and Baxter was late. Lighting a cigarette, she swiped her short bangs to the side and let out a long huff of air.

Now that she thought about it, she’d hardly seen Baxter that night. She’d caught glimpses of her tending to guests a few times, she’d volunteered to help, but besides that her lady’s maid had been particularly elusive. Polly was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She arched a brow, she’d given Baxter permission to come and go as she pleased so it couldn’t be her. Could it?

Recent events made her assume the worst so she grabbed a nearby letter opener, took a final drag from her smoke and quickly made her way to the door. She gripped the door handle firmly “Yes?”

“It’s me, Milady, may I come in?” Baxter called out from the other side of the wooden barrier, tone flat

The door swung open tentatively “Baxter? Why’d you knock?” the letter opener was still behind her back. Did the knock have some sort of meaning? Was something wrong?

Baxter’s jaw clenched and unclenched “I wasn’t sure if you’d have… gentleman company…” her nostrils flared slightly.

“What?” Polly looked perplexed, letting Baxter enter still. She watched the other woman look around almost expectantly as if she was waiting for someone to come out of the shadows “is everything to your liking?” Polly scoffed out sarcastically after a few moments of watching Baxter look around.

Baxter turned, looking not at all pleased “What will you be needing assistance with tonight, Milady?” She looked away from the other woman and began to look through her nightstand “the temperature is supposed to drop drastically later tonight, so I suggest full sleepwear” she pulled out long pajamas and set them on the bed, walking past Polly to look through another dresser

Polly’s jaw hung a bit, this wasn’t like Baxter at all, she set letter opener down “gentleman company?” She forced out a laugh as the dots connected “Are you serious?” she noticed how Baxter’s rummaging became a bit more forceful as she continued to talk “Is that was this is about?” She rolled her eyes at Baxter’s silence, still watching her maneuver angrily around the room

Baxter wordlessly walked into the master bathroom and started a bath “I’ve started a bath, I’ll be back up when you’re finished, you know how to ring the bell.” She made her way to the door.

“Hey!” Polly protested, grabbing Baxter’s forearm only to have her Lady’s maid yank her arm away. She gasped “Come here.” she demanded, eyes wide.

Baxter didn’t move a muscle, she stayed grounded in her spot, her hold on the door handle tightening.

Polly waited for Baxter to speak but no words came, only silence. But she saw the way Baxter’s chest heaved, saw the way the corners of her lips threatened to frown and her eyes became wet. “Christ… I didn’t plan on bringing anyone here.” She spoke after what felt like eons of silence “That’s what this is about, right? And don’t say it isn’t, I know when you’re lying.”

Baxter’s lip quivered “Well…” she closed her eyes, emotions threatening to spill over. She wouldn’t cry, that would be pathetic. If she did, Polly would know, she’d know exactly how _jealous_ she felt. “Well, what am I supposed to think?” She bit back, settling on being angry. Yes, being angry wasn’t pathetic at all, right? “What as I _supposed_ to think? with the way you clung to them.” She let go of the door handle “with the way you spoke to them, laughed with them, _touched_ them?! what was I supposed to think?!” her voice betrayed her, cracking almost the same way as her heart had done when she saw Polly fawn over the men downstairs

“I was hosting a party! For fucks sakes, I was being polite, getting on their good side. For Michael!” Polly couldn’t help the way her voice rose. How could Baxter think that she was actually interested in any of those men? How could she? Everything Polly ever wanted was standing right in front of her. She couldn’t let Baxter think that “A little flirting never hurt anyone! Grow up”

The look on Baxter’s face hurt more than any knife or gun ever could and Polly knew she’d said the wrong thing. She’d offended Baxter.

Baxter bit down on her lip as hard as she could, closing her eyes to stop any tears that threatened to spill “It hurt _me_.”

“No, Baxter, that’s not what I-“ Polly reached for her “Come here” she begged.

“Goodnight, Milady” Baxter slipped out of the room, wiping tears away as she did so.


End file.
